Smurf Village Imaginarium (Hero Stories)
The Smurf Village Imaginarium is a location in the Smurf Village in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Basic Information It is a highly advanced invention created by Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, and Handy Smurf as a group effort to allow Smurfs to live the lives they dream of having. The purpose of the Imaginarium is to allow any Smurf to live out their imaginations, or to express their curiosity by viewing certain alternate timeline events if certain things did/didn't happen. A few games had been added to the Imaginarium for the Smurfs to play, such games as Survival, but due to their style, an age restriction was put in place to stop the Smurflings from playing them, until they get to the appropriate age. Usage: The Imaginarium has four different Mode settings: #'View Mode:' The Smurfs could view alternate timeline scenarios by simply telling the Imaginarium they would like to view what would happen if certain events happened. Then they just sit back, relax, and watch the alternate timeline scenario unfold before them. #'Recreation Mode:' They can enter a fantasy setting/scenario of their choosing and play out the events as the character of their choosing. #'Game Mode:' The Smurfs can choose to play any of the saved game settings, games such as: Survival, Hide And Go Hunt, and The Black Knight's Tyranny. #'Music Mode:' This setting is mostly used by Wonder, Harmony, and the Smurf Village Orchestra to record the musical songs for the playable levels of the Survival game setting. Once finished, the Imaginarium saves the song to an Imaginarium crystal which will then be coded into the designated Survival level by Hero and Handy. The setting bears resemblance to that of the modern day voice recording booth. Features: #'Change the Environment:' If the conditions don't suit your fantasy environment, then just simply imagine what you want to change and it will happen accordingly. #'Change of Clothes:' Just imagine what you want to wear and the change will happen instantly. #'Privacy Feature:' If you don't want to be disturbed for any reason whatsoever, then just imagine it with a simple thought. You will still be alerted if any Smurf needs your assistance. #'Safety Features:' You can control how safe your environment will be with just a simple thought. Limitations: The Imaginarium must have time to conserve and replenish used energy in order to function properly for the rest of the village, or for the same Smurf to return to their setting later. Appearance Its appearance would change depending on the intended use. When not in use, the Imaginarium would look like a blank room with several crystals scattered along the wall. When the Smurfs are using it to view alternate timeline scenarios, then it would resemble that of Homnibus' Imaginarium from the cartoon show, and if the Smurfs were using it to enter a fantasy setting then it would resemble it not being in use, until a fantasy setting is created. Available Settings So far, only a few settings are played by the Smurfs. The only known settings are: * Braveheart * Hide And Go Hunt * Meet The Parents * Smurf Fighters * Survival * The Black Knight's Tyranny * Five Nights At Greedy's Trivia *Credit goes to VicGeorge2K9. *The Survival game mode plays out similarly to the Zombies mode in the Call of Duty video game series, with the only changes being that instead of firearms, the Smurfs would use ranged weapons such as: swords, staffs, bow & arrows. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf locations Category:Locations Category:Technology Category:Recreational activities Category:Entertainments Category:Handy's inventions Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf inventions Category:Recreational locations Category:Artificial reality generators